


keen to be devoured by you

by Eriakit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Come Inflation, Established Relationship, M/M, Monsters, Play Fighting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Vampires, Watersports, bulging, monster cock, monster!jaskier, very violent playfighting but it's fine they're tough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: Geralt and Jaskier play a little game of hunt-the-hare. Geralt didn't expect to end up being the hare (he probably should've).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 52
Kudos: 807





	keen to be devoured by you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yogurtgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogurtgun/gifts).



> This is technically part of a bigger verse which has yet to be written. Basically:  
> 1: Jaskier gets cursed with vampirism, specifically he's made into a Katakan.  
> 2: He and Geralt end up having a lot of fun with this.  
> 3: Technically, the larger verse is ABO (alpha!Geralt and omega!Jaskier). This PWP doesn't so much as mention it, though.  
> Also, I listened to Fear & Delight by The Correspondents the entire time I was writing this (hence the title).

It maybe wasn't the smartest idea to fuck in the middle of the woods, but they'd given up on being smart about this. They'd both mutually agreed-without-any-discussion that they didn't _care_ about what could happen. The risks were negligible compared to the rewards - fucking in an inn could mean being found-out and thrown-out but _oh_ the joy of a clean bed to spread their clean bodies out on, for instance.

Fucking in the woods meant they could be _loud_ , and the worst that could happen would be some creature or other happening upon them. If anything, it turned Jaskier on more when that happened, when Geralt came to him after dispatching it reeking-like-death and black-eyed and jittery with potion, breath heavy and teeth sharp. Geralt had wondered how long that danger-chasing kick in Jaskier's gut would last - at first - but, if anything, it had only gotten stronger especially since Jaskier got cursed.

Geralt breathed heavily out of his nose as he watched Jaskier roll his shoulders and stretch under the full moon. His eyes caught the moonlight in a way that was utterly-human and still reminded Geralt of the monster lurking under his skin, and when Jaskier grinned widely at him Geralt hummed, pleased, at the flash of white teeth. 

That was all the warning Geralt got before Jaskier _ran._

This was another reward of fucking in the woods, easily brushing aside any negligible dangers of ghouls or werewolves or leshen or wraiths. They could _run_ , they could chase-and-catch, race to-and-away-from each other until they couldn't control themselves anymore and fell into a heap of limbs and sweat and sex. 

Geralt growled and took off after Jaskier, chasing his yelping laughter and messy scuffle through the leaf-cover.

They'd done this once or twice when Jaskier was still entirely-human. Geralt remembered fondly how easy Jaskier had been to catch, to bear down to the ground and take - hardly a struggle at all, easy enough it felt like a gift. Catching his bard was much harder, now. Jaskier had grown steadily faster and stronger over the weeks he'd been stuck with the curse.

Geralt nearly tripped over a log, distracted by his thoughts - his thoughts, and the thread of guilt underlining them, at how maybe-he'd-prefer-it-if things were kept just-like-this, but no, he'd never ask Jaskier to stay a monster with him - and turned just in time to dodge Jaskier as he made use of the fumble to dodge away from the corner Geralt had almost penned him into. He ducked right under Geralt's arm and was behind him and running again before Geralt could do more than snatch at him uselessly.

Lust and pride rolled warmly in his gut. Fun as this was, it was also training Jaskier. Practice for the worst, for both of them. Nothing would get close enough to Jaskier to grab him, if Geralt had anything to say about it, but if something did Jaskier knew, now, just how to roll to avoid it.

Geralt took off after him again, teeth bared and panting, following tracks which started to grow just slightly _less_ entirely-human. He found Jaskier boots set perfectly neatly at the base of a tree - an insult to Geralt's speed that Jaskier had had the time to do so.

"Coulda left the boots on!" he called out, keeping his breath quiet afterwards to listen for Jaskier's inevitable response.

It came in the form of a cackle to the north, and Jaskier's voice ringing out sweetly to lure him closer, like a siren-song. "You can fuck me in the tall ones later! I needed to try something."

Geralt slid through the woods quiet-and-quick and was already almost-right-on-him by the time he'd finished speaking. Geralt stopped at the edge of a small gap in the trees, not _quite_ worthy of the term clearing, and looked it over carefully. The sound - and scent, growing headier with exertion and lust as Geralt drew closer - lead here. But where was -

Geralt grunted as his chest hit the dirt, only barely able to get his arms up enough to spare himself a broken nose. Sharp talons bit into the back of his shirt and he tensed, ready for ripping and pain and a fight to the death. But before he could twist to get a blade out and strike, Jaskier's laugh rang out just-slightly-wrong from above his head and Geralt thunked his forehead against the ground.

"Got you," Jaskier hissed, voice both higher-pitched and echoed underneath with a low growl from his chest. Geralt grunted, staying lax and loose beneath his weight.

"Climbing getting easier?" he mumbled, and Jaskier teasingly flexed his toe-claws against the curve of Geralt's ass in reply.

"These definitely help. Amazing, what just a little bit more grip can d-"

Geralt moved all-at-once, kicking off with his right foot and elbow and spinning against the ground, slamming Jaskier side-on into the leaves by virtue of his claw's grip on Geralt's clothing. Jaskier screeched loudly enough Geralt ears rang, all offended and startled as if he couldn't-have-ever-guessed Geralt would do exactly that.

Geralt used his momentum to drive his elbow into Jaskier's gut and headbutt him when he jackknifed up from the impact. It was easy-quick to shove Jaskier over, face-down, and hook his leg over Jaskier's waist to pin him. He twisted Jaskier's left arm up against his back, mindful of the growing claws, and pressed closer-than-he-should to breathe against Jaskier's neck.

"Got you back," he whispered, and Jaskier moaned and arched, showing his neck. 

Geralt dragged his nose over the fair skin, nuzzling into Jaskier's hairline where his wood-and-cotton-and-salt scent was stronger. He pressed small kisses as he went, rumbling contentedly.

It was long-learned habit to bring his hand up to cup Jaskier's face and turn it so he could kiss Jaskier properly. Jaskier moaned under him, rolling so they were pressed belly-to-belly, legs tangled in the dirt. Jaskier brought his legs up and to the sides, making it oh-so-easy for Geralt to rut right against the bulge of his cock through their pants.

He pulled back just enough to strip Jaskier's shirt off, wrestling it off Jaskier's arms as if it had personally insulted both of them, and then as quickly as Jaskier had gone pliant he was kicking Geralt, _hard_ , with both feet.

The blow landed in the dead-center of Geralt's chest and sent him sprawling back, colliding with the ground hard enough he was winded front-and-back and wheezing as Jaskier scrambled away with a laugh that sounded more like an animal's shriek. 

Geralt grunted a curse as he got his breath back and fumbled to get his feet under him, grinning madly, clutching Jaskier's abandoned shirt. He brushed his hair back out of his face and brought the shirt up to his nose, breathing deeply to get a good whiff of Jaskier's scent - oddly animal-warm at the edges, reminding Geralt of fur more than skin, just at the edges of it - before raising his head to take in the night air.

Jaskier wasn't hiding his trail at all, didn't even climb another tree. He ran just-as-fast-as-Geralt, just barely ahead of him, giggling and shrieking as Geralt followed him through the trees. Geralt lost sight of him again-and-again as he zigzagged around obstacles and only that _scent_ kept him on track, just as much as it distracted him.

He _loved_ Jaskier's scent, even more like this - edging on another shape entirely, worked up and flushed and _hot_. He could gladly drown in it, stay covered in it forever. He wasn't sure, some mornings, how he got out of their shared bed with that scent luring him in, begging him to stay just a little bit longer.

Geralt breathed through his mouth, half-tasting cotton-over-fur-over-salt as he rushed through the trees fast enough little twigs and leaves cut at his skin. Jaskier was just ahead, panting in a not-quick-human way, a little too high, a little too long an inhale. He was shifting, growing larger and faster, and if Geralt didn't pin him down soon Jaskier wouldn't be the one being chased anymore.

The thought almost made Geralt slow down. Almost.

He sped up instead, barreling through a pair of delicate saplings with his arms outstretched, and - _yes_. His arms closed around Jaskier waist and they both tumbled to the ground, Geralt on top this time. Geralt scrambled to keep a grip on him as Jaskier writhed, fingers sliding over short fur instead of skin, hands splaying over a chest far larger than expected.

Geralt grunted as Jaskier screeched, human laughter just _barely_ audible underneath the noises his katakan throat was better at producing. Geralt cursed as Jaskier bucked and held on tighter, trying to use his legs to pin Jaskier's legs and failing, and _fuck._

Jaskier growled, getting a hand out from underneath himself, and wrenched Geralt's left arm off of himself, flinging the rest of Geralt back a bit along with it. Half-freed he reached back, awkwardly grappling, both of them trying to both dodge grasping hands and get a better grip, until Jaskiers long-and-growing-longer fingers wrapped all the way around Geralt's shoulder and armpit and _pulled._

Geralt was flipped over Jaskier's head, hitting the ground hard enough he _bounced_. He lashed out with his free arm, striking wildly in the direction of Jaskier's face, laughing as Jaskier reared back instinctually. Human-instincts in a monster-body made for an interesting combination, and Geralt did it again, just to see the offended-cat-like expression cross Jaskier's face before Jaskier pinned that arm down as well, claws caging Geralt's forearm.

One wrong move and Geralt's wrist would be slit.

Neither of them would make a wrong move.

Geralt panted, caught staring at Jaskier's face upside-down, grinning because Jaskier _had_ him but couldn't do fuck-all about it like this without risking letting go of him. Jaskier's face was almost entirely shifted, now, just like the rest of him. Enormous ears and curled horns obscured Geralt's view of the moon through the canopy. Jaskier's sweet blue eyes were almost unchanged but set deeper, in a slightly-furry face now dominated by a wide, ugly nose and a mouth _full_ of sharp, deadly teeth.

Jaskier hissed in frustration, that monstrous maw right above Geralt's face. 

Geralt chuckled, grin wide enough it hurt his cheeks."Didn't expect you to get this excited." 

He shifted, trying to reign himself in for a moment, adrenaline racing through every inch of his body. "Do you want a minute to calm down? Shift back? Or -" His breath caught on the words. They were sticky in his throat. But Jaskier was still-Jaskier, blue eyes watching him with heat and affection and never-ever-judgement. "Or you could fuck me like this."

Jaskier's next hiss _rattled_ , and Geralt tilted his head back to get a look and _fuck_ , that was a lot more cock than Jaskier had when he was pretty-and-human. Geralt looked back at Jaskier's face.

"Only if you want to."

Jaskier shook himself all over like a dog shedding water, then leaned in close, nuzzling against Geralt's cheek. Geralt turned his head, nuzzling back, and then kissed the hinge of Jaskier's wrinkled muzzle oh-so-carefully.

Jaskier's breath rattled, gusting over Geralt's face and neck as Geralt kept going. Geralt kissed along Jaskier's lower lip just as he would kiss Jaskier's human mouth, slow presses of lips-and-tongue that made Jaskier shiver in this form just as much as in his human form.

Jaskier broke when Geralt's tongue grazed over his fangs, just at the edge of his gums. He twisted his head and licked back, making a frustrated whine as he tried and failed to kiss properly with inhuman lips and a mouth made for rending flesh, not kissing. Geralt hummed at him soothingly, arching up to nip teasingly at Jaskier's chin.

Jaskier grunted, tongue sliding out of his mouth to fill Geralt's, and Geralt moaned. It felt like the _filthiest_ combination of Jaskier kissing him and Jaskier fucking his face - the taste of Jaskier and their dinner, slick and flexible against his tongue, but nearly as long and thick as Jaskier's cock, moving back nearly down his throat. Geralt sucked on reflex, a little overwhelmed, and Jaskier made a giddy-sounding scratchy hiss before pulling back.

Geralt blinked, uncomprehending, as he was released.

"Wha - do you want to wait?" He couldn't quite keep the edge of disappointment out of his tone, and felt like kicking himself for it. But Jaskier pulled his lips back in what had-to-be a grin and moved his giant head side to side in a slow, awkward headshake.

Geralt swallowed harshly. "Then what -"

Jaskier huffed, a sort of aborted sigh, as if Geralt were being purposefully dense, then Geralt was being lifted - being _picked up_ , and his cock twitched hard in his trousers at the realization of Jaskier's strength, like this - and set on his feet. Geralt's breath hitched.

"You want me to run again."

A nod, as awkward as the headshake had been.

"You want to chase me."

Another nod. Geralt smirked, excitement kicking low in his gut.

"Want me to run naked, or rip the clothes off yourself?"

Jaskier stopped breathing a second, then reached out one claw to tug Geralt's shirt up gently. Geralt agreed with his pragmatism, but couldn't deny a twinge of disappointment as he tugged his shirt off.

He shucked his boots and trousers and stood, hands-on-hips, grinning as Jaskier eyed him. Same appreciation in those eyes, a lot less control in how Jaskier leaned forward like an eager dog. Geralt cleared his throat and shifted on his feet. Jaskier would catch him quickly, this time, but that was no reason not to make it interesting.

 _Aard_ sent Jaskier flying into a tree, chittering in rage as Geralt bolted. He skidded, bare feet over slippery leaves, scrabbling through too-fast turns. He was going vaguely in the direction of their camp, if he had his bearings right, darting over logs and under low branches and around tree trunks, legs burning, lungs heaving. He could feel his heart pounding as he ran, and could _hear_ Jaskier's, several times faster, _right_ behind him.

He skidded to an abrupt halt and dropped down, and laughed breathlessly as Jaskier, half-running-half-leaping on all fours, sailed over his head. He scrabbled to get his feet under him again, pulling himself along the forest floor as much as running for a handful of seconds before he took off again.

He had seconds, maybe, he thought, the glow of the banked fire just barely visible through the trees. he threw another _aard_ behind himself blindly and heard Jaskier chatter, animalistic and determined, as wood splintered.

 _Fuck._ He'd missed.

He leapt out of the trees, the heat of Jaskier's breath ghosting over his ass, startling Roach so badly she reared and charged a little ways away into the trees. Geralt's heel landed on a stick and his toes touched down on slick leaves right as Jaskier's massive hand struck out at his leg.

He went down _spinning_ , a frustrated-and-startled snarl escaping his clenched teeth as he slapped down a few feet from the bedrolls, twigs digging into his left side. He scrambled, hands-and-toes-and-knees in the dirt and leaves, and barely got his knees under him before Jaskier's hand wrapped all the way around his thigh and dragged him back on his belly.

Geralt hissed as he was pressed face-down into the ground, cock hard and pinned uncomfortably between his body and prickly leaves, palms and knees sore and tingling. He gasped, spitting out leaves, as Jaskier bore down on the hand planted over Geralt's back, a silent _"Got you."_

Geralt wasn't given any time to rest before Jaskier was nuzzling between his legs, snuffling at the join of ass and thigh, at where his balls hung exposed. Geralt's breath caught, a jolt of anxiety sliding down his spine.

How far gone was Jaskier? He couldn't see him, couldn't get a read on him. Jaskier hadn't fully lost control any other time, but he also hadn't fully shifted into his katakan form during sex before.

How much was this going to hurt?

"Jaskier," Geralt grunted, then he cursed as Jaskier's broad nose nudged its way between his ass cheeks. "Jaskier, fuck, let me get the -"

Jaskier hissed, rattling and angry, when Geralt reached a hand out toward their bags. They'd expected Geralt to win the race, they'd kissed as Jaskier reached a hand behind himself and slicked himself up with oil, stretched himself enough that Geralt could have him without having to stop, later. Jaskier had laughed about how if he won he'd ride Geralt, pin him to the forest floor and make him let Jaskier set the pace.

They'd been stupid about more than their choice of location, in hindsight. Playing games with Jaskier's strengthening monster side and the full moon's draw.

Geralt jolted back to the present as Jaskier's tongue slid around his balls and _tugged_. Geralt choked, legs spreading without him really thinking about doing it, and Jaskier moved on quick-as-he-pleased, tongue sliding further up, slick and long and clever.

Jaskier's tongue worked its way into Geralt's ass quick enough it was uncomfortable, no polite preamble or gentle request tonight. It was more surprising than anything, given Jaskier's usual inclinations to take as long as he humanly could whenever he got Geralt belly-down. Geralt hissed as that slick tongue worked in and out of him, stretching him with the taper of it. It wriggled just-so and Geralt groaned, rocking against the ground and jerking back in discomfort from the roughness.

Jaskier wrapped a giant, clawed hand around his hips, only letting up the pressure on Geralt's back once he had a firm grip. He lifted Geralt's hips up, free hand shoving Geralt's thighs further apart, and something-like-fear danced in the back of Geralt's mind. He'd survived worse than getting a katakan cock shoved up his ass dry, but it wouldn't be _comfortable._

But Jaskier didn't pull back and line up to use him. He ducked in further, using the new angle, and Geralt felt like a doll as he was held up and positioned for better access. He whined, clawing at the ground and getting nothing for his trouble but fists of leaves.

Jaskier's tongue seemed to never end, pressing deeper and deeper into him, and Geralt panted around the ache in his chest and the pounding of his pulse in his neck as he was spread ever-wider. Jaskier's tongue was tapered, so thin at first that it slid in easy, but wide enough to burn as he opened his mouth wide, teeth scraping over the skin of Geralt's ass as he fucked Geralt _deep_.

Geralt's nervousness eased as the burn did. Jaskier's tongue was slicker-than-slick, his drool pooling in Geralt crack, wetting his hole. The stretch was no less than Geralt would have tried for with his fingers. But _oh_ , that glimpse of Jaskier's cock in this form made him nervous-and-hot all at once, made his gut clench for conflicting reasons.

Jaskier rumbled at him as Geralt's cock twitched again, leaking precome into the leaves. Geralt growled right back at him, thighs shaking as Jaskier _slowed down_. The little prick was definitely still fully aware in there, Geralt would bet on it. Maybe not entirely in control, but present.

"Get the fuck on with it," Geralt grumbled, grinding his forehead into the dirt. "I'm not getting any looser, Jaskier. Fucking touch me and get me off or get the fuck inside me, before I kill you."

Jaskier _rattled_ again, and then pulled back and out from Geralt's ass so quickly Geralt gasped. Jaskier held him tight from belly to hips as he reared back, and the sound of his inhale was just enough warning for Geralt to cover his ears before Jaskier _screeched_ , loud and long and _victorious._

Geralt's ears were ringing as Jaskier shuffled closer, and he had to shake his head to clear it as Jaskier slid close and rutted between his ass cheeks. There were a half dozen snappy remarks on the tip of his tongue, like _had to let the whole forest know?_ and _yeah, I get it, you won_ , but they all died unspoken as the fat tip of Jaskier's cock nudged up against his hole.

 _"Gods_ , fuck, Jaskier," Geralt panted, nerves building up in his belly again. "Fucking - just be carefu- _fuck._ "

Jaskier thrusted shallowly, catching on Geralt's stretched rim but not quite popping in. He made a rattle Geralt guessed was frustration, trying a few more times, increasingly rough, spreading slick drool over the both of them. It gave Geralt a better feel of just how _long_ Jaskier was like this, too, and by rights it should've sent him firmly into _fear_ rather than _excitement_ , but the signals got lost, or maybe twisted, somewhere between his mind and his crotch, and his cock _throbbed_. He'd always been a glutton for punishment.

He reached a hand up towards Jaskier's face and Jaskier made a needy sound and nuzzled into it. Geralt grunted as he missed again, and patted his cheek in sympathy-and-demand.

 _"Lick,"_ he ordered. Jaskier obeyed as quickly as he did when human, and Geralt's hand was slick and dripping and messy in seconds. It took some adjustment, but Jaskier caught on quick and helped him, holding all of Geralt's weight with barely any strain as Geralt reached back and caught Jaskier's cock in a loose hold. He slicked it up more with the spit Jaskier had provided and then lined them up properly, keeping a steadying grip as Jaskier drew his hips shallowly back.

Jaskier thrust forward, and Geralt choked on air as the wide head popped in slickly. Jaskier _shook_ above him, in time with him, and they knelt in the dirt and trembled until Geralt could get a full breath again.

"Alright," Geralt mumbled, head dropping forward, still keeping that steadying grip on Jaskier's cock. He pried his eyes open and groaned at how much of Jaskier's cock _wasn't_ inside of him. But all the sense he could make out of what he was feeling, between the edges of discomfort and lust and need, was that he wanted to _try_. His cock jerked again at the thought and he laughed harshly and a bit giddily at how _fucked_ he was. "Alright. Go ahead."

Magic words. Jaskier rocked back just-a-bit and then slammed forward, driving Geralt up onto his toes with a grunt. Again, again, and Geralt's eyes started to water as he was stretched. It wasn't much thicker as Jaskier went, it was just so _deep_ , and Geralt could-but-couldn't feel where Jaskier's cock was reaching inside him, but he could swear it was somewhere near his fucking throat with how he couldn't _breathe._

He was so _insanely_ full, so full he couldn't process anything beyond the feeling. Jaskier shriek-roared above his head and he barely even registered the discomfort from the volume of it, he just moaned in answer, arms falling lax at his sides as Jaskier held him up and _used_ him.

Jaskier made an odd clicking noise at him, inquisitive, and Geralt whined back, beyond words. Jaskier's hands moved, one shifting to grab higher on his chest to hold him up, the other carefully curling around Geralt's head. Jaskier turned Geralt's face gently as he rutted harsh-and-juddering between his legs, and the contrast had Geralt panting open-mouthed even before he realized that Jaskier meant to kiss him again.

He took Jaskier's tongue into his mouth gladly, needily, moaning around it as Jaskier filled him even-more. Jaskier rumbled, grip shifting to hold Geralt tight to his belly, and Geralt whined around the tongue filling his mouth as Jaskier picked up the pace, fucking him quick and hard.

Jaskier pulled them back even more, settling on his haunches, and Geralt screamed, muffled by the tongue fucking his face, as it made that massive cock slide even _deeper_. Geralt's toes were barely making contact with the ground, shuffling for purchase and losing it every time Jaskier fucked up into him.

Jaskier wrapped his arm more fully around Geralt's middle and Geralt grabbed onto it for purchase, kicking back to get his heels pressed to Jaskier's thighs just before Jaskier fucked up so hard Geralt's head snapped back, colliding solidly with Jaskier's shoulder.

Jaskier drew back from their kiss, rattling in a way Geralt was beginning to associate with new and interesting things coming at him whether he liked it or not. Jaskier chittered, thrusts slowing, and Geralt blinked up at him, jaw sore, drool dripping down his chin, body shaking with tension, wondering what _now._

Jaskier nuzzled at his cheek, and Geralt kissed at what of Jaskier's face he could reach before he realized Jaskier was _checking in_. He wheezed, not quite enough space in his body left to laugh properly with Jaskier filling it.

"M'good," he slurred, writhing in what he hoped was an encouraging fashion against Jaskier's chest. "Real good. Y'can - _fuck_. Keep goin'." Jaskier rumbled, but didn't move, nudging at Geralt's jaw again. Geralt smiled, lopsided, head buzzing. "Want it. C'mon. Fuck me."

Jaskier growled, and then Geralt's mouth was full again and Jaskier was _ploughing_ into him. He whined high-and-wrecked-and-muffled as the slim tip of Jaskier's tongue slid _into_ his throat, and _oh_ , he was getting fucked from both ends, fucked so _well_.

He clung to Jaskier's arm, legs shaking as he braced each time Jaskier drew out. Jaskier let go of his face he-didn't-know-how-long later, and Geralt groaned as Jaskier took hold of his left leg, from his ass nearly all the way to his fucking _knee_ , and leaned even further back as he braced Geralt into his chest. Geralt started crying in earnest as Jaskier let go of his middle and gravity did the rest as Jaskier took hold of his right leg as well.

Geralt reached back over his head, one hand grabbing one of Jaskier's horns, the other holding onto a fistful of fur, and mewled against Jaskier's tongue as Jaskier lifted him up, pulling him almost all the way off Jaskier's cock, and then all-at-once shoved him back down. Geralt sobbed, letting go of Jaskier's fur to press a hand to his gut, because oh, _oh_ , it was so deep, so deep he could only feel a vague-overwhelming fullness-and-heat inside of himself.

He spread his palm over his lower belly and nearly came as Jaskier fucked into him again and he _felt it from the outside._ He curved his hand over the bulge of Jaskier's cock and _pressed_ , kneading at it, and Jaskier choke-hissed from the sensation, fucking Geralt even faster, even harder.

Geralt kept his hand there until he couldn't bear it anymore, until he could feel the heat building in his inner thighs and deep in his belly and behind his cock and all down his spine, until it _burned._ When he finally, _finally_ couldn't handle any more of the mounting pleasure he broke with a cry, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself once, twice, and he didn't get further than that before he was coming all over his hand and his bulging belly.

Jaskier folded around him tight-and-hot, one arm hooked under his thighs and bending his legs to his chest, the other tight around his chest and shoulders, and fucked him quick-and-shallow through it. Geralt sobbed, tears running down his face as his orgasm was shoved further, further, further, his arm pinned so he couldn't even stop touching his cock. Jaskier fucked him past overstimulation and into what felt like a second peak, until Geralt was shaking in his hold and gasping for air and trying to cry out begging-words around Jaskier's tongue fucking his throat.

It was endless-eternities before Jaskier's tongue slid out of his mouth, and then Jaskier tipped forward, taking the hit to his shoulder before pressing Geralt back into the dirt, still rutting mindlessly. Geralt gasped, body humming, wondering how long Jaskier could go, if it would ever end. It was torture-bliss as he pressed his hands to the bulge in his belly, Jaskier's hand braced on his back again, to hold him down, hold him still for this, for -

Jaskier bottomed out, massive, round balls pressing tight to Geralt's ass, and Geralt couldn't even make a sound as Jaskier screamed at the sky. Geralt's vision greyed at the edges, waves like aftershocks rolling over his skin as he _felt_ Jaskier's cock throb inside him, felt the growing pressure in his gut as Jaskier's come flooded him. He writhed in the dirt as Jaskier filled him, panting and ruined.

It ended as gently as any sex with Jaskier ended. Jaskier drew out slowly, licking at Geralt's neck, careful not to shock Geralt with the sudden emptiness. Once he'd drawn out completely he rolled Geralt onto his back, and Geralt could do nothing but watch and rub the bulge in his gut as Jaskier nosed at his belly, pressing gently and licking over the highest point of the slight curve.

Geralt whimpered as his gut cramped and Jaskier chittered back soothingly, lifting a hand and then pressing oh-so-gently at Geralt's belly as his other hand held Geralt's legs spread. Geralt grunted as the pressure had cum sliding out of his ass, an odd kind of pleasure-embarrassment flooding him as Jaskier just _watched_ , blue eyes bright. Geralt whined as he pressed again, and again, and then lower, and Geralt flinched as it put pressure on more than just his come-filled guts.

"Jaskier," he said, warning, voice hoarse. Jaskier's eyes flicked up to his face and then he pressed lightly at Geralt's bladder again as he held Geralt's gaze. Geralt felt a little shock-like-panic move through him, making him flinch, making him even-more-aware of how much he had to piss. 

Jaskier's nostrils flared, and it hit Geralt like a shield to the face that Jaskier could _smell_ it. Jaskier wanted him to piss, to let Jaskier push it out and make an even bigger mess than the spreading puddle of come already was.

"Fuckin’ hell, Jaskier," Geralt grumbled. It would - it would be easier to just do it. Let Jaskier have his fun. Easier still would be to say _no_ , but he... wasn't sure. He did-and-he-didn't want to, some latent bashfulness catching in his chest as Jaskier nudged at his bladder again, more insistently this time.

Jaskier knew what it meant when Geralt _didn't_ say no outright.

Geralt tried to close his legs and couldn't with Jaskier pinning him like this. He opted to cover his face instead, through two more pushes, until Jaskier took his wrists in gentle claws and pried his hands away from his face before _shoving_ down.

More come gushed out of his ass and right after it Geralt lost the battle to hold his bladder. Warmth and relief washed over him and he groaned, caught and blushing under Jaskier's steady gaze. It washed over his no-longer-swollen belly and pooled around him with Jaskier's come, and Geralt groaned in pleasure-pain-release as he writhed, desperate to hide his face and unable to.

Jaskier nuzzled in close to Geralt's neck once he'd finished, and Geralt whined, uncaring how he sounded or looked, burying his face in Jaskier's fur. 

The piss and cum cooled unfairly rapidly in the night air, and Geralt shivered. Jaskier noticed immediately, chattering in what Geralt could swear was self-deprecation, even without words. Geralt watched him, too tired to move, as Jaskier moved away to fuss about the camp to figure out how to get Geralt clean and warm.

Geralt snickered, watching him. The sight of a katakan trying to delicately work the mouth of a waterskin and fold a cloth was a hilarious one, and even better was said katakan prodding at the fire and feeding it a few sticks to bring it back to full life.

Jaskier was back quickly, and Geralt continued to laugh as Jaskier dragged him out of their puddle and wiped him down with a cloth he'd warmed in his palm.

"Y'look ridi'clus," Geralt informed him, slowly losing the battle against sleep. Jaskier chittered at him, amusingly similar to how he'd sounded when Geralt had thrown him back into a tree. Geralt could _feel_ his frustration with being unable to talk. "Why don't y'shift back?"

Jaskier answered silently, by picking Geralt up to place him on their spread out bedding.

"Oh," Geralt mumbled. "Tha's useful." He patted the bedroll under him. "Human, now. C'mere."

He watched lazily as Jaskier shifted back. Jaskier looked utterly exhausted by the end of it, barely able to hold himself up on hands and knees to crawl over and curl up against Geralt, head on Geralt's chest.

"You're exhausting to top," Jaskier informed him, smugness battling the exhaustion heavy in his voice.

Geralt barked out a laugh, wincing as his whole body protested the movement. He cuffed Jaskier upside the head, the motion changing into tugging him close enough to kiss halfway through. Jaskier obliged.

Geralt fell asleep to the feeling of a human-small tongue in his mouth and pleasant aches _everywhere_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are very appreciated, and hopefully other parts of the verse will be written soon, by me or by yogurt.
> 
> Edit: There's a rly chill 18+ only Geraskier discord server now! C'mon in https://discord.gg/vHmmG5M


End file.
